This invention pertains to a method for attaching a braided line to a solid shaft.
There are many current methods and means that attach solid material to ropes, line, or the like. Using devices, such as clamps, locking nuts and bolts is well known in the field. The difficulties that are inherent in these designs and should be overcome include the following: The bulkiness and weight created by these connectors is not desirable; A smooth surface is not created by these connection devices. It is the object of this invention to teach a braided line apparatus which avoids the disadvantages and limitations, above recited which occur in previous attaching methods and means.